In general, a cooking appliance is a device for cooking or heating food using a heating source. The heating source includes an electric heater for generating heat upon application of electricity, a burner which generates heat using fossil fuel, and an induction heater which induces electricity to flow through a cooking container made of metal using an electromagnetic force.
An example of such cooking appliances includes a cooking appliance having a plurality of cooking spaces, each of the cooking spaces being heated by a heating source. For example, the cooking appliance has an upper cooking space and a lower cooking space: food such as fish is cooked in the upper cooking space; and food, for example, chicken, having a different cooking temperature to that of the food to be cooked in the upper cooking space is input and cooked in a lower cooking space.
However, the cooking appliance having a plurality of cooking spaces has the problem that fixed sizes of the cooking spaces make efficient cooking difficult depending on the size of food.